In hockey, the role of the goalie differs significantly from the role of the other hockey players. For example, the goalie spends far more time standing in front of the net than skating around the ice rink. In addition, the way in which the goalie stands and moves is quite different from the way the other players stand and move.
It is common that during a game of hockey, a goalie might assume an angled position wherein the goalie's skates are positioned at oblique angles in relation to the ice surface. In other words, the goalie stands such that the blades of the skates are not vertically parallel as they would normally be for a defenceman or a forward standing at rest. Instead, the goalie's skates are angled away from the goalie's body thereby widening the points of contact between the goalie and the ice and bringing the goalie's knees together.
Furthermore, goalies are often known to adopt a “butterfly position” whereby their knees flex and their feet are spread apart in order to cover as much of the lower portion of the net as possible.
A deficiency with existing goalie skates is that they may cause discomfort to goalies during the course of a game of hockey. For example, a deficiency with existing goalie skates is that when the goalie assumes an angled position, the upper edge of the lateral side of the skate boot may dig into the lateral side of the goalie's leg. Obviously, this can cause the goalie discomfort, and can limit the range of movement available to the goalie.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a goalie skate that takes into consideration the types of movements performed by goalies, in order to provide a more comfortable and better designed goalie skate that alleviates at least in part the deficiencies described above. Moreover, there is need for a goalie skate that provides the goalie with an improved range of motion such that the goalie can more easily assume a “butterfly” position. There is also a need for a goalie skate boot in which the toe portion is integrally formed with the medial and lateral sides of the boot in order to eliminate the traditional toe cap.